No related patents or other documents have been noted using a plurality of tethered balls with lines attached to a freely positioned central hub. Most tethered balls used today are of the single ball and line type. Some tethered balls of small size diameter are used in a paired tethered manner, but no central hubs are used. No tethered ball assemblages for use in sports or recreation, with 3 or more balls, have been noted in prior art using a freely positioned central hub ring.